High School and Extra Curriculars
by Kabelski101
Summary: The Clique are freshman now, and sports are so IN at high school. So are varsity letter jackets, so the girls pick Cheerleading. But when another girl comes in and could get the letter before Massie, all hell breaks loose. Great plot inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I own NOTHING except for the character Heather Diesel as she is an exact replica of me. Except for the name, obviously. I am a Cheerleader at my high school, and what goes on in my story as far as the squad goes, is how things are run at my school's squads.**

High school for the Pretty Committee. They are freshman now, and sports are so IN at high school. So are varsity letter jackets. But when another girl comes in and could get the letter before Massie all hell breaks loose. Rated for eating disorders, language, and girl/boy activity.

**Massie Block:** So eighth grade sucked. Who cares? It's time for high school now. And this alpha is convinced she will continue to rule the school. When she finds out older guys like a girl who will break a sweat, decides Cheerleading is the way to go. It's an easy sport right? How hard can it be to wave your arms around and look cute, right? WRONG. Someone comes into the picture who changes stereo-type of Cheerleading as soon as the Pretty Committee steps through the door.

**Alicia Rivera:** Is stoked about Massie's decision for them to join Cheerleading. Finally her dance skills could help her beat Massie at something. She decides to go all hard-core, leaving her in weakening workouts. Needs someone to like her just as much as they like Massie. Maybe that person is right around the corner...

**Dylan Marvil :** Uhm HELLO? Aren't Cheerleaders supposed to be skinny? Decides she should stop, drop, and roll those pounds right off. Unfortunatly her way of losing the pounds fast isn't exactly the healthiest. Suddenly the person to talk some sense into her and make her feel confident in her body is the one person the Pretty Committee would have never guessed.

**Kristen Gregory: **Is still playing soccer, but decides competition Cheerleading wouldn't be a bad extra-curricular for that college transcript. Unfortunatly playing two sports doesn't leave much time for anything else...even school. Her parents are totally riding her butt, driving her to tears almost every night. Could the one person she never would have thought of finally stand up to her parents for her?

**Claire Lyons: **Not really the cheering type, but decides to go for it anyways. At least it will keep her in shape right? But when Claire starts getting really good and starts treating everyone like they are less-than, Massie doesn't need to put Claire back in her place...because someone already has.

**Heather Diesel: **Has stayed to herself her whole life, but now that her number one sport is being noticed by the popular girls, Heather can show them what she's got. The girls notice her star-potential, and are shocked when this girl doesn't automatically give them attitude. Could a pretty girl with talent actually be nice?


	2. Tryouts and Surprises

**Authors Note: Mike, Maria, and Kristen ARE infact real people. They are my coaches at my school, and as I said before, almost everything that happens in this story as far as the squads, coaches, etc. is just a replica of my experience.**

"Cheer try-outs next Wednesday at 4." Massie read the extra-curricular hand out.

"Cheerleading?" Dylan asked.

"Duh. After a few extra time in ESP it has been noted by the DSL daters that older boys luh-ve a girl who isn't afraid to break a sweat. Plus the uniforms are awesome." Massie answered.

"You know that Cheerleaders are actually dancers?" Alicia pointed out. Could Massie be serious?

"Duh Alicia, I'm not blind. Besides, Cheerleading has got to be, like, the easiest sport ehv-er. How hard could it be to wave your arms around and look cute?" The Alpha smacked her gum noisely.

They were sitting in Starbucks, discussing their up-coming high-school experience. After attending a whole year with the Briarwood boys, Massie was an expert at dealing with a co-ed school. Sure, the parents weren't exactly thrilled that they had wasted the extra money to try and keep their daughters 'conservative', but who cares? They would be attending High School together, why not try to start getting to know the boys as early as possible.

"Mass, I dont think I can." Kristen sighed, taking a sip of her low-fat drink.

Massie gave her a suspicious look.

"It's just that, I already have soccer, I don't need the letter. Plus, I have to focus on school."

"Kris, come on. Guys luh-ve Cheerleaders, don't let us down. This is an all-team effort. We can't do this without you, it would be like if my parents went to Milan and didn't take me for once." Massie placed her hand on her friends.

"Yeah Kristen, we're all in this together." Claire smiled.

"Let's not get all high school musical now." Dylan snorted.

Massie shrugged her shoulders. "Kristen, it would also look good on your college application. Don't colleges look at extra-curriculars? And if you only have soccer, that's not showing that you're a 'well-rounded girl.'"

Kristen thought about it for a moment. "But..."

"But what?" Alicia asked simpathetically.

"The money. Do you know how much it costs to become a Cheerleader? The outfits, the bags, shoes, poms, it's gotta be ah-lot."

"So we'll pay for you. You're making this a much bigger deal than it needs to be. Kris come on I'm done begging." Massie fanalized the situation.

Kristen shrugged her shoulders. "All right, I suppose."

Somehow she had a feeling her life was going to get a lot harder.

-------------------------------------------------

Wednesday afternoon, the Pretty Committee was trying on outfits for their tryouts. Massie exited her closet and walked towards her mirror, the Pretty Committee sitting on her bed. She twirled twice before turning to her girls.

"Rate me." She said flatly.

"8.6" Dylan offered.

"Same" Alicia repeated.

"Same" Kristen answered.

Massie took one more look at herself in the mirror. She had gone shopping for three hours to pick out an outfit. She had no idea whether or not she should look fab-u-lous or ready to sweat. Was it an athletic tryout or just a meeting? But, Massie knew she was ready for both with the simple Purple Victorias Secret Pink pants, purple, silver, and white Nike Shox, white Juicy tanktop, and white and purple Puma jacket. Her hair was seperated into two low pigtails, and her bangs were pinned back.

Kristen was rated an 8.9. She had the highest rating because she was so good at making athletic outfits look stylish as she had done it for so many years. She had on orange Puma shorts, orange and green Puma tennis shoes, and a white Adidas tee. Her hair was in her signature braids, and she had an athletic headband holding the stray hairs out of her face.

Alicia's dark hair was not pulled back, and instead laid around her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black spandex or lycra yoga pants, and white Pumas. Her clevage was hidden with an Adidas sports bra, and covered with a pink wife-beater.

Dylan looked the most comfortable in blue Adidas shorts, black lo-rise converses, and a black stretchy tee. Her red curls were held back with a hair elastic, and she was happily chewing on an apple, waiting for the outfit examination to be over.

Claire wore a pair of grey OCD sweatpants, white Nike's, and a slouchy t-shirt. She didn't look cute, and she didn't look put together. Massie despised her outfit, and instead gave Claire tight fitting black yoga pants, and a long pink tanktop. Finally Claire tied her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head.

Massie scanned the Pretty Committee, gave an approving nod, and excited her room, the girls following close behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the High School, they entered the gym through the back door. There was a large number of girls sprawled out all across the gym floor, talking and laughing, and stretching. The majority of the girls were older than the Pretty Committee, but there were a large amount of freshman girls. Massie recognized about half of them, seeing as they had attended OCD, but the other half must have come from Trillium Country Day, or TCD.

The Pretty Committee found an empty area in the middle of the gym and sat down in a tight circle. Kristen sprawled her legs out and leaned to one side, stretching her legs. The Pretty Committee watched her for a few moments, and then followed. After about 15 mins of stretching, an older man, mid-30's, a 22 year old pretty brunette, and a tired looking blonde appeared. They had clip boards and talked in hushed tones for a few moments before addressing the girl-filled gym.

The man spoke first. "I am Mike. I am the head Cheerleading coach of Magnolia Day High School. This is Maria" he pointed to the brunette, "and Kristen" he pointed to the blonde. "I myself have cheered for 15 years, starting with my high school career, college, and then coaching All-Star teams. I founded and own the Westchester Elite gym, and I am the head coach of the Westchester Elite All-Stars, along with my team of four assistant coaches. Those who make the cheerleading squad this year will attend Westchester Elite gym every Monday for tumbling classes. They are $120 per 6 weeks. There will be two classes, one at 5:00 and one at 6:00. You will attend one depending on your tumbling ability."

The brunette took over. "Today we will start with the basics: splits, jumps, and motions. Tomorrow we will start cheers and chants, and Friday we will start dance routines. I assume you are all stretched out. Now, I want you all in windows."

At that request, everyone moved into four lines, alternating where they stood so that everyone could be seen. The Pretty Committee was placed in the second row in the middle. Massie had no idea what any of the coaches were talking about, and decided just to follow the other girls.

"High V!" The blonde shouted. Suddenly arms flew into the air sharply. Massie was a bit delayed, having no idea what High V was. Once she saw what the other girls were doing however, she caught on. The coaches walked in and out of the lines, adjusting arms, and twisting wrists. The brunette angled Massies wrists, repositioned Kristens arms, and re-adjusted Alicia's fists. Mike spent almost a full minute fixing Dylan's arms, and gave an approving nod to Claire's motion.

"Right fight!" The blonde demanded. Right arms flew into the air and left arms rested on hips. Again, the coaches walked in and out of the lines, adjusting and rearranging.

After about a half hour the girls were given a water break.

"That was harsh." Alicia sighed. "Who knew your arms had to be, like, perfect!"

"I know, that Mike dude was harsh...he changed just about every-one of my motions." Dylan replied.

"It's tightening up my muscles though, toning them at least." Kristen half-smiled, examining her arms.

Claire said nothing. None of the coaches had fixed any of her motions. Everytime a coach walked by and didn't change her arms, Massie detected a cocky smile flash on Claires face for a split second before returning to her blank stare. It made Massie sick. Massie was supposed to be the best, nawt Kuh-laire. This had to be a joke. No way was she going to be made a fool of. At least splits were next. Thanks to her mom's scheduled Yoga sessions for almost four years, Massie was extremely flexible. Massie knew the odds of Kuh-laire having splits were slim. Just the thought of it made a smirk cross Massie's face.

Mike called the girls back into their lines and demanded a right split. Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire all slid down to the floor with ease. Massie smiled as she glanced around the gym. At least half of the girls didn't make it past resting on their knees. She glanced to her left to see Claire struggling and was shocked to see the girl all the way to the floor.

When Mike called for left splits, only about a third of the girls in the gym were able to complete the request. Finally when the coaches called for middle splits only the Pretty Committeee and about 5 other girls made it all the way to the floor. Massie smiled with pride, loving being the center of attention as the majority of the girls looked at them with envy.

The coaches marked a few things on their clip boards, and the girls got another water break.

"This Cheerleading thing is a lot harder than I thought." Claire laughed.

_Yeah right_, Massie thought. Maybe she would have to put Claire in her place again. That is, if she decided to keep showing off.

"Varsity!" The blonde coach yelled. Mike started counting.

"5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3...good. Again! 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3...one more time. 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3." He sighed. Massie panted slightly. Thankfully she had seen girls practicing jumps and had figured out which jumps had which names. At least she didn't look clueless.

"Right hurdler! 5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2, 3. That was terrible. Take. This. Seriously!" He pronounced each word like it was a seperate sentence. He was ahb-vously addressing the girls who had decided to giggle and laugh after each jump. Massie looked around the gym. The girls all seemed to respect Mike. He was a male cheerleader, therefore Massie had assumed he was gay, and that all the girls would take light of his position of power. However, she had overheard a few older girls discussing his plans to propose to his girlfriend, another cheerleading coach for another school, and the girls all seemed to respect Mike. From what she saw, this was the man to impress. Every order he shouted, the girls automatically got in line and did what they were told. If there was anyone to make the desicion as to wether or not Massie and the Pretty Committee would be Magnoila Day Cheerleaders, it was him.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 will happen when reviews happen **

**:D**

**YES** Mike is really proposing to Meredith, he has the ring picked out and is making payments on it already!! Can you say Ehmagawd!? I'm so excited! She will SO say yess!

If you care, I'll keep you posted :D

[The real life gym Mike owns that we go to for tumbling isn't really Westchester Elite, I changed the name ahb-viously lol


	3. Welcome to the Squad!

The second day, the girls walked into the gym carefully, as they were all sore. Kristen however, walked with ease, used to the physical aspects of sports. They entered the gym to the usual crowd of stretching girls, and joined in.

After the stretching, Mike organized the girls into lines. There were three put-together looking girls in matching shorts, tees, and jackets. Mike introduced them as routine corrdinators. First the three girls introduced themselves and started teaching cheers. The girls were organized into formations and given individual orders. Massie messed up a number of times, but was able to mask them. No big.

By the end of the day the girls had learned 4 cheers, and 6 chants. Massie didn't think she could remember them if she tried. She crawled into bed that night and for some reason couldn't wait until tomorrow. Massie loved dancing, and even though she knew Alicia was a trained dancer, she had a feeling Alicia wouldn't be the one trying to shine.

All day Claire had been showing off, memorizing cheer after cheer and performing all motions and jumps almost perfectly. Massie had been shocked that Claire was performing so well. She had never been a cheerleader before, so how was she so good? Was it just natural? Oh well, if tomorrow went the same way today went, Massie was sure she would have to put Claire back in her place.

--------------------------------------------

The next day they moved on to dances. Alicia had succeeded in being by far the best dancer. Normaly Massie would have been mad, but she was glad there was something Kuh-laire couldn't brag about. In fact, Massie cheered on her best friend when they were split into groups and asked to perform the dances in front of everyone else.

By the end of the day, Massie noticed the stack of envelopes. She kept glancing at them, knowing in those letters was her fate. Would she make it? Her motions and jumps were okay, and she had done good on the cheers and dances. She squirmed nervously when they were asked to sit in a tight circle at the coaches feet. They started handing out envelopes to the older girls.

When the envelopes were handed out, Mike announced he was going to list off who made the Freshman squad. Massie felt like she had to pee. Obviously Kuh-laire would be called first. She was like, perfect. Massie curled her top lip in disgust. She could already imagine the cocky grin spread across Claires face as she bounced up bubbly, acting modest and accepting her position on the squad.

Mike cleared his throat. "Heather Diesel."

The petite brunette squealed and jumped up. She grinned excitedly. Massie glanced at the girl. She knew the girl, she had gone to OCD. She was popular, just not very close to Massie. They hadn't had any classes together and Massie had rarely seen her around school. She had heard of her though. She was pretty. She had long brown hair and side bangs. Her green eyes popped against her slightly tan skin.

Massie thought about how Heather could have been picked first. Then she thought back over the tryouts. Heather _had _always been placed in the front. Her jumps were awesome and she was one of the few girls other than the Pretty Committee who had all of her splits. Her motions were never fixed or adjusted either. However, she was slightly plain. That's why Massie had never noticed her. Even though she was a great Cheerleader, she didn't stand out to Massie.

Mike cleared his throat again. "Claire Lyons."

Massie forced a smile and clapped for Claire. She noticed the same cocky smile cross her friends face as she jumped up beside Heather.

"Massie Block."

Massie jumped. She hadn't been expecting to be picked third. She smiled and hopped up beside Claire. Her friend gave her a hug, but Massie could tell it was forced.

"Alicia Rivera." Massie smiled for real this time as her friend stood beside her.

"Sammi Jansen." The dirty blonde took her place in line.

"Kristen Gregory." Mike announced.

Kristen stood up and walked over to Mike. They had a short conversation before Kristen took her place in line.

"What was that about?" Massie asked.

"Nothing." Kristen answered.

"Dylan Marvil." Dylan clapped for herself and stood beside her best friends.

"Marla Jenkins." Massie smiled and clapped for the short blonde.

"Dana Kensington." The red head walked to her place in line sophistically.

"Shania Clarence." Mike folded the paper and clapped for the girls. The rest of the girls who were on the floor joined in half-heartedly. Massie noticed tears streaming down a few of the girls faces. She kind of felt bad. Had these girls cared that much? Was it really that important to shed tears over?

------------------------------------------

A week later Massie drank swiftly from her MDHS Cheer water bottle. She was sweting intensely and probably smelled bad. They had just gotten done running their two miles, and most of the girls were exhausted.

Finally after a two hour long practice Mike dismissed the girls. Massie grabbed her MDHS Cheerleading duffle bag, threw it over her shoulder, and followed The Pretty Committee out to the Range Rover.

"I don't think I've put up with this mush physical activity in like, ever!" Alicia panted.

"I know, isn't it great? It's like I can feel the pounds sweating off!" Dylan replied excitedly, pinching her stomach.

"It's not that bad, right Massie?" Claire asked.

Massie was too busy seraching for her phone.

"Can someone call my phone?" She looked up.

Alicia dialed her friends number and waited. Silence.

"Great, I must have left it back at the school!" Massie sounded frustrated as she addressed Isaac. "Isaac we have to go back, I forgot my phone."

Isaac swiftly turned the SUV around and drove them back to the school. They pulled into the back entrance and Massie walked into the gym through the back door. She could hear someone in the gym, but she had no idea who would be there. When she opened the door, her stomach dropped.

-------------------------------------------

**:O Cliffy!!!! **

**Chapter 4 will happen when reviews happen :D**

**P.S I haven't heard anything about Mike and Meredith yett but I have tumbling Monday so I'll see him then. I'm starting tuckssss :D lol I know thats not a very big deal, and I just started them. Basically I just jump up in the air and Mike does the whole thing for me-i trust my life to him lol-but hey, gotta start somewhere right? Lol**

**:D Thanks for the reviewsss**


End file.
